Saxhleel
The Saxhleel, are the reptile natives of marshy swampland of Black Bog. The other races of Orbis often refer to them as Lizardfolk or simply Reptilians. Many consider them strange and almost alien in their mannerisms as they interact with others with almost no personality or emotions in some cases. Strange Ancestry The Reptilian’s nature comes through not only their appearance but also in how they act and think. Other races mistake them to be cold and calculating, but that is mostly because their physiology lacks the ability to show such expressions in a noticeable way to those unfamiliar with them. Although they seem reptile like, they share more features with amphibians. They possess gills that allow them to be submerged in water for a long time, swim in the water almost like a snake and are capable to grow feathers. Reptilians are not born like most other races, but are hatched from eggs. They owe their strange mindset and lifestyle to their connection to spirit trees that they worship known as the Ipe Grove. It is said that these trees have been alive since the Age of Ancients. And most reptilians are born with some type of connection to these trees, and feel their presence and emotions in their minds at practically all times. Sometimes even their dreams are from the perspective of a tree in the grove. Cautious and Loyal The Reptilians live hard lives trying to survive in the marshlands of Black Bog. And this has made them untrusting of all things new, as it could be potentially dangerous to them. They often push away or scare off those that would try to learn about them from their lands. However, due to the dangers of Black Bog, they create everlasting bonds with the members of their tribes. And this can be sad for those that venture out of Black Bog seeking adventure. They build strong friendships to those that have proved themselves an ally and friend to them. Eternal Hatred After the Lich King and the creation of Morgoth and its green-skinned denizens, the Reptilians have grown a deep hatred for their northern neighbours. When the Lich King was destroyed, the orc hordes ventured south into Black Bog and destroyed much of the Ipe Grove and its surrounding areas, and the Reptilians were taken as slaves by these wandering hordes. And so they resorted to guerrilla fighting tactics against the orcs with the help of Bordeaux later on to push them out of Black Bog. Saxhleel Names Reptilians generally take a name from their native tongue of Jel, and for those that venture from the bog, get a descriptive name that relates to themselves. Male Jel Names: '''Ah-Ra, Asheeus, Bar-Neeus, Chanka, Geel, Jeh-Tah, Tanaka, Uta-Ra, Vara-Zeen. '''Female Jel Names: '''Am-Eepa, Asska, Beek-Ja, Dakee, Deel, Ei-Ei, Heek-Sa, Jukka, Reesa, Sisar. '''Common Names: Black-Scale, Cuts-with-Words, Deepswimmer, Dusty-Claws, Eyes-Like-Night, Follows-the-Sun. Saxhleel Features * Ability Score Increase. '''Your Wisdom, Dexterity and Constitution scores increase by 1. * '''Age. A reptilian’s life is usually met with hardship and because of this, their lifespan is typically shorter than most. On average they live to 75 years, but reaching nearly 200 is not unheard of. * Alignment. Most Reptilians keep to themselves and their tribe, obeying the natural order of things such as nature. Neutral good is most common. * Size. Most Reptilians are the same size as humans, but their fins, frills and horns can add extra height to them. Your size is medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30ft. You are also a natural swimmer and have a swim speed of 30ft. * Tribal Combat Training. You have proficiency with the shortsword, spear and club. * Reptilian Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against disease. * Ambusher. 'You have advantage on Initiative rolls. ' ''' * '''Bite. '''Reptilians have very sharp teeth lining their mouths which can be used to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with this attack, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier. * '''Ipe Vision Quest. '''You can cast the ''Arcane Eye ''spell. You are incapacitated while you concentrate on this spell. Once you use this feature, you must complete a long rest to do so again. * '''River Prowler. You are able to hold your breath for a number of minutes equal to your Constitution modifier multiplied by 25. * Brew Master. You gain proficiency with alchemist’s supplies. * Languages. You can understand and speak Common, as well as speak, read and write Jel.